Yorick
| }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick beschwört ein für jeden gegnerischen und jeden Nicht-Champion, der in seiner Nähe gestorben ist, sowie für alle Gegner, die er mit getötet hat. Es können nur 4 gleichzeitig existieren, wobei das am weitesten entfernte mit dem neuen ersetzt wird. |leveling = |description2 = Yorick kann verwenden, um aus den zu beschwören. |leveling2 = |description3 = Es können nur 4 gleichzeitig existieren, wobei die nächsten durch die neusten ersetzt werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nach Verwendung des verstärkten Angriffs oder wenn der Timer ausläuft}} |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yoricks nächster innerhalb von 6 Sekunden erhält , verursacht |normal}} und ihn für Leben}}. Dieser Wert ist verdoppelt auf Leben}}, wenn er |hp}} besitzt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn sich wenigstens 3 in der Nähe befinden und Sterbesakramente gerade , kann Yorick ausführen. Erwecken bleibt verwendbar, bis keine mehr in der Nähe sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = Sterbesakramente . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Yorick beschwört für jedes nahe einen und verbraucht das damit. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von 1 Sekunde beschwört Yorick am gewählten Zielort für 4 Sekunden eine kreisförmige Geistermauer, die für Gegner unpassierbar ist. |leveling = |description2 = Die Mauer der Düsteren Prozession kann jedoch von gegnerischen normalen Angriffen zerstört werden und erhält pro Angriff 1 Schaden. zerstören die Mauer sofort. |leveling2 = Leben}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und alle Effekte für einen Kampf auslösen (wie z.B. die Aggressivität gegnerischer Türme auf dich ziehen, anwenden oder auslösen). |video = Yorick-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick schleudert eine Woge aus Schwarzem Nebel in den gewählten Zielbereich, der sich dort nach hinten hin ausbreitet und als |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern anrichtet, versehen mit einem minimalen Mindestschaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Getroffene und werden für 2 Sekunden um 30 % und für 4 Sekunden , wodurch Yorick |ms}} erhält, wenn er sich auf sie zu bewegt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |Beginnt ab dem Tod der Herrin des Nebels}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick beschwört die Herrin des Nebels zusammen mit einigen , welche bis zu ihrem Tod oder dem Tod von Yorick auf dem Spielfeld verbleibt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Während die Herrin des Nebels lebendig ist, kann Abgesang der Inseln reaktiviert werden, um die Herrin freizulassen. Dies wird sie dazu bringen, die nächste Lane entlang zu laufen, bis sie stirbt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Begleiter Nebelgänger= |damage = |damagetype = Normal |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |as = |ms = 300, erhöht in Yoricks |control = Automatisch |target = , gewährt keinen Punkt in der Wertung der Tötungsanzeige |spelleffects = Nebelgänger wenden keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der Nebelgänger werden abgefangen durch , , und durch jegliche Art der . Sie erleiden 50 % von Flächenwirkungs-Fähigkeiten. |abilities = ;Endloser Marsch Die Nebelgänger bleiben in der Nähe von ihrem Beschwörer. Sollte sie jedoch auf einer Lane in einen Kampf geraten, so werden sie der Lane folgen und alle Gegner auf ihrem Weg angreifen. Einzelzielfähigkeiten und Angriffe töten einen Nebelgänger sofort. ;Heißhungrig In einem Radius von 1400 um ein mit markiertes Ziel profitieren Nebelgänger vom des Klagenebels und sie erhalten die Fähigkeiten, zu markierten gegnerischen Champions zu , was durch ein Ausrufezeichen über dem Kopf angezeigt wird. erhalten sie außerdem 60 Lauftempo und profitieren von festen Erhöhungen des Lauftempos. ist eine Ausnahme. ;Unheiliger Bund Im Unterschied zu anderen Begleitern, werden die Nebelgänger nicht von Türmen vor Belagerungsvasallen priorisiert, jedoch vor der Herrin des Nebels. Yorick ist als Verursacher des normalen Schadens der Nebelgänger klassifiziert, daher werden Effekte wie und sowie die Heilung durch ausgelöst. Allerdings werden Nebelgänger keine Treffereffekte, auch , anwenden. Außerdem stellen Championbeschworene Einheiten die Ausnahme dar, keine durch zu gewähren. }} |-|Herrin des Nebels= |damage = |damagetype = Magic |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |as = 1 |ms = 300, erhöht in Yoricks |control = Automatisch |target = |spelleffects = Die Herrin des Nebels wendet keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der Herrin des Nebels werden abgefangen durch , , und durch jegliche Art der . |abilities = ;Endloser Marsch Die Herrin des Nebels bleibt in der Nähe von Yorick und läuft zurück in seine Richtung, wenn sie mehr als 900 Einheiten von ihm entfernt ist. ;Omen Die Herrin des Nebels markiert ihre Ziele, sofern es sich nicht um eine Struktur handelt und verstärkt so Yoricks nächsten normalen Angriff gegen dieses Ziel. Der Angriff fügt als zusätzlichen magischen Schaden % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels}} zu und verbraucht die Markierung, welche nach 2 Sekunden erneut angebracht werden kann. Diese Abklingzeit gilt pro Ziel. ;Untote Armee Beim Erscheinen beschwört die Herrin des Nebels Nebelgänger und solange sie weniger als 4 unter ihre Kontrolle hat, beschwört sie jedesmal einen neunen Nebelgänger, wenn in ihrer Nähe ein Gegner stirbt. ;Heißhungrig In einem Radius von 1400 um ein mit markiertes Ziel profitiert die Herrin des Nebels vom des Klagenebels und sie versucht die ganze Zeit, Yorick im Kampf gegen gegnerische Champions zu unterstützen, wenn sich dieser in der Nähe befindet. erhalten sie außerdem 60 Lauftempo und profitieren von festen Erhöhungen des Lauftempos. ist eine Ausnahme. ;Unheiliger Bund Im Unterschied zu anderen Begleitern, wird die Herrin des Nebels nicht von Türmen über Belagerungsvasallen priorisiert. Yorick ist als Verursacher des normalen Schadens der Herrin des Nebels klassifiziert, daher werden Effekte wie und sowie die Heilung durch ausgelöst. Allerdings wird sie keine Treffereffekte, auch , anwenden. Außerdem stellen Championbeschworene Einheiten die Ausnahme dar, keine durch zu gewähren. }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % reduziert. ** Erhöhung des verursachten Schadens gilt nicht für die . * : ** Tode, die benötigt werden, bis ein erscheint geändert zu 2 auf allen Stufen. cs:Yorick en:Yorick es:Yorick fr:Yorick pl:Yorick pt-br:Yorick ru:Йорик zh:约里克 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Yorick ist der letzte Überlebende eines lang vergessenen religiösen Ordens und seine Macht über die Toten ist sowohl Segen als auch Fluch. Als Gefangener der Schatteninseln sind seine einzigen Gefährten die verrottenden Leichen und kreischenden Geister, die er um sich schart. Yoricks monströsen Taten liegt jedoch ein nobles Ziel zugrunde: seine Heimat vom Fluch der Zerstörung zu befreien. Der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen Yorick ist der letzte Überlebende eines lang vergessenen religiösen Ordens, und seine Macht über die Toten ist sowohl Segen als auch Fluch. Als Gefangener der Schatteninseln sind seine einzigen Gefährten die verrottenden Leichen und kreischenden Geister, die er um sich schart. Yoricks monströse Taten strafen seine noblen Absichten Lügen, denn es ist sein Wunsch, die Heimat vom Fluch der Zerstörung zu befreien. Selbst als Kind konnte Yoricks Leben nie als normal bezeichnet werden. Er wuchs in einem kleinen Fischerdorf an der äußeren Grenze der Gesegneten Inseln auf und hatte stets Probleme damit, von anderen akzeptiert zu werden. Während die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter Verstecken spielten, fand der junge Yorick eine ganz andere Art von Freunden – die Geister der kürzlich Verstorbenen. Zunächst erschrak Yorick vor seiner Fähigkeit, die Toten sehen und hören zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand im Dorf verstarb, lag Yorick des Nachts wach und wartete auf den schaurigen Schrei eines neuen Besuchers. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, warum sie sich ausgerechnet ihn aussuchten oder warum seine Eltern glaubten, dass die Geister, von denen er sprach, nur Albträume waren. Mit der Zeit verstand er jedoch, dass die Seelen ihm keinen Schaden zufügen wollten. Sie hatten sich nur verirrt und brauchten Hilfe, um ihren Weg ins Jenseits finden zu können. Und da Yorick der Einzige war, der die Geister sehen konnte, wurde er zu ihrem Führer und geleitete sie zu ihrem Ziel. Was sie in der Ewigkeit erwartete, konnte aber selbst Yorick nicht sagen. Die Aufgabe war bittersüß. Yorick genoss die Gesellschaft der Geister, doch jedes Mal, wenn er einem von ihnen zur Ruhe verhalf, bedeutete das auch, dass er von einem weiteren Freund Abschied nehmen musste. Für die Toten war er ein Erlöser, doch für die Lebenden ein Außenseiter. Alles, was die Dorfbewohner sahen, war ein kleiner verwirrter Junge, der mit Dingen sprach, die es nicht gab. Geschichten von Yoricks Visionen machten schnell die Runde und verbreiteten sich über die Grenzen des Dorfes hinaus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einem kleinen Orden von Mönchen zu Ohren kamen, der im Herzen der Gesegneten Inseln weilte. Boten des Ordens trafen nur wenig später auf Yoricks Insel ein, denn sie glaubten, dass Yoricks Gabe ihrem Glauben dienlich sein könnte. Yorick stimmte einer Reise zu ihrem Kloster zu und dort lernte er alles, was es über den Weg der Bruderschaft des Morgengrauens und die wahre Bedeutung ihrer Aufmachung zu wissen gab. Jeder Mönch trug stets eine Schaufel bei sich, ein Symbol für seine Pflicht, angemessene Begräbnisse durchzuführen, damit die Seelen der Verstorbenen sich auf ihrem Weg ins Jenseits nicht verirrten. Auch trug jeder Bruder des Ordens stets eine Phiole mit Wasser der heiligen Quelle der Gesegneten Inseln bei sich. Diese sogenannten Tränen des Lebens symbolisierten die Pflicht der Mönche, die Lebenden zu heilen. Doch so sehr Yorick es auch versuchte, er schaffte es einfach nicht, von den anderen Mönchen akzeptiert zu werden. Für sie war er der greifbare Beweis, dass Dinge existierten, die nur den Gläubigsten unter ihnen zugänglich sein sollten. Sie missgönnten ihm die Kraft, so mühelos wahrzunehmen, wonach sie ihr ganzes Leben lang streben mussten. Von seinen Brüdern gemieden, fand sich Yorick erneut alleine wieder. Eines Morgens, während Yorick seinen Pflichten auf dem Friedhof nachging, wurde er plötzlich von einer tiefschwarzen Wolke unterbrochen, die langsam am Horizont aufzog und sich über die Gesegneten Inseln ausbreitete, ganz so, als würde sie sie im Ganzen verschlingen. Yorick versuchte wegzurennen, doch die Wolke holte ihn schnell ein, verschlang ihn und stürzte ihn in dunkelste Schatten. Überall um Yorick herum begann alles, was Leben in sich trug, sich zu winden und zu verzerren. Die dunkle Magie des schwarzen Nebels verdarb sie alle. Menschen, Tiere, selbst Pflanzen verwandelten sich und wurden zu abscheulichen, schaurigen Ebenbildern ihres früheren Selbst. Ein Flüstern erhob sich in der aufgewühlten Luft um ihn herum und seine Brüder rissen die Phiolen mit heilendem Wasser von ihren Hälsen, ganz so, als würden sie ihnen große Schmerzen bereiten. Einen Augenblick später sah Yorick mit Schrecken dabei zu, wie den Mönchen ihre Seelen entrissen wurden und nur noch ihre kalten, blassen Körper zurückblieben. Neben den langsam verstummenden Schreien seiner Brüder konnte nur Yorick die Stimmen im Nebel wahrnehmen. „Nimm sie ab. Komm zu uns. Wir werden eins.“ Er fühlte, wie seine Finger nach der Phiole griffen, die immer noch um seinen Hals hing. Nur indem er all seine Entschlossenheit aufbrachte, schaffte es Yorick, seine Hände von seinem Hals zu lösen, und er befahl den heulenden Seelen, aufzuhören. Der schwarze Nebel bäumte sich auf und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit. Als Yorick erwachte, hatte der Wind sich gelegt und das einst so fruchtbare Land war nicht mehr. Es hatte sich in eine groteske, höllengleiche Landschaft verwandelt, welche später als die Schatteninseln bekannt werden sollte. Einzelne Tentakel des schwarzen Nebels hingen noch immer an ihm und versuchten, das letzte lebendige Wesen zu Fall zu bringen, das sie noch nicht hatten verderben können. Als der Nebel sich um ihn wand, spürte Yorick plötzlich, wie die schwarzen Schwaden vor der Phiole um seinen Hals zurückschreckten. Yorick schloss seine Finger um das gesegnete Wasser, als er erkannte, dass es das Einzige war, das ihn am Leben hielt. In den folgenden Tagen durchstreifte Yorick die Inseln auf der Suche nach Überlebenden, fand aber stets nur die verdrehten Überreste ihrer einstigen Bewohner. Egal wo er auch hinging, überall musste er mitansehen, wie sich jämmerliche Geister von den Körpern der Toten erhoben. Während seiner Suche schaffte es Yorick mit der Zeit, die Ereignisse nachzuvollziehen, die zu dem schrecklichen Kataklysmus geführt hatten: Ein König war auf die Inseln gekommen, um nach einem Weg zu suchen, seine Königin wiederzubeleben, hatte aber stattdessen die Inseln und all ihre Bewohner ins Verderben gestürzt. Yorick wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diesen gestürzten König zu finden und den Fluch aufzuheben, den er auf die Welt losgelassen hatte. Aber er fühlte sich machtlos im Angesicht des schier allumfassenden Todes, der ihn umgab. Fast vollkommen verloren in seiner Trauer, sprach Yorick mit den Geistern um ihn herum, in der Hoffnung, bei ihnen Trost zu finden, so wie er es auch als Kind immer getan hatte. Als er mit dem Nebel kommunizierte, geschah jedoch etwas völlig anderes: Angelockt und geleitet durch seine Stimme erhoben sich plötzlich die Leichen lange Verstorbener aus ihren Gräbern. Und Yorick verstand, dass die Körper, die er einst zur Ruhe gebettet hatte, nun seinen Befehlen Gehör schenkten. Ein Funken Hoffnung erleuchtete sein von Verzweiflung zerfressenes Herz. Um die Toten der Schatteninseln zu befreien, würde Yorick ihre Kraft und Stärke nutzen. Um den Fluch zu brechen, der auf ihnen lastete, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Beziehungen * Yorick "überlebte" die Zerstörung der Gesegneten Inseln nur, weil er eine Phiole mit Wasser aus der heiligen Quelle der Gesegneten Inseln bei sich trug, als die dunkle Magie die Insel erreichte. Dadurch behielt er einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit. Er will die Untoten vernichten, indem er sie benutzt. * hat zusammen mit , Yorick, und die Metal-Band Pentakill gegründet. Alte Geschichte 1.= thumb|right|400px Die Arbeit von Totengräbern ist unter den Lebenden essentiell, auf den Schatteninseln aber unbezahlbar. Dort gibt es viele Schattierungen des Todes und jede von ihnen wird mit offenen Armen begrüßt anstatt gefürchtet und geschmäht. Man kann nur mit der magischen Hilfe eines begabten Fachmannes von einem Zustand in den nächsten aufsteigen. Am Ende des ersten Runenkrieges verdingte sich Yorick Mori als Totengräber. Seine Familie besaß und unterhielt die Gedenkstätte zur Letzten Ruhe, einen der ältesten Friedhöfe in Valoran. Die Schaufel, die er für seine Arbeit nutzte, wurde seit Generationen weitergegeben. Jeder Totengräber lehrte seinem Sohn, dass diese Schaufel durchdrungen war mit dem Geist seiner Vorväter und dass diese Geister ihn während der langen und einsamen Nächte inmitten der Grabsteine schützen würden. Zu seinem ewigen Bedauern starb Yorick ohne einen Erben, wodurch die stolze Mori-Linie ihr Ende fand. Sein Leichnam wurde zusammen mit seiner Schaufel im Familienmausoleum beigesetzt und die Gedenkstätte zur Letzten Ruhe verfiel bald darauf zu einer Ruine. Der Tod war jedoch nicht das Ende, das Yorick erwartet hatte. Yorick tauchte an den ruhelosen Gestaden der Schatteninseln wieder auf - nicht ganz tot und definitiv nicht lebendig - noch immer seine geliebte Schaufel umklammernd. Schon bald lernte er, dass er mit ihr als Fährmann für die untoten Bewohner der Inseln arbeiten konnte, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, die vielen Stufen der Leiter des Todes emporzusteigen. Dies stellte sich als Fluch heraus, da ein Totengräber „seinen Anteil begraben“ muss, bevor auch er aufsteigen kann, so zumindest will es die Legende. Niemand weiß, was „sein Anteil“ ist. Yorick grub unermüdlich und wartete vergebens auf den Tag, an dem er von seiner Bürde befreit würde. Als Jahrzehnte zu Jahrhunderten wurden, ward ihm seine Schande unerträglich. Er kehrte nach Valoran zurück, um seinen Leichnam zu finden, überzeugt davon, dass die Erlösung mit ihm begraben lag. Bei seinem Eintreffen aber war keine Spur von dem Mausoleum oder dem Friedhof übrig geblieben. Fast vollkommen ohne jede Hoffnung entdeckte er die Liga der Legenden und sah dort eine Möglichkeit, den Namen der Familie unsterblich zu machen, bei dem er vor so vielen Jahrhunderten zuließ, dass er dem Vergessen anheimfiel. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Nach unermüdlichem Suchen findet Yorick den Zugang in den Berg. Er hat ein paar bruchstückhafte Informationen über die Liga erfahren. Die ungewöhnliche Natur des Todes auf den Richtfeldern fasziniert ihn. Spiele oder Politik interessieren ihn nicht, aber ein selbstsüchtiger Impuls treibt ihn. Er ist gedrungen, gemacht für einen Zweck, stark. Immer umklammert er eine Schaufel - dieser Griff ist es, der ihn an diese Welt gebunden hat. Er ist gleichzeitig furchteinflößend und bemitleidenswert, ein alter Leichnam, der keine Ruhe findet. Er trottet zu dem Platz, der für seine Beurteilung geschaffen wurde, Steintüren am Fuß des Berges. Die Dunkelheit umhüllt ihn, als er eintritt. Ihre Farbe kleidet ihn. Dunkelheit machte Yorick nichts aus. Er hat den größten Teil seines Lebens und, viel wichtiger noch, die Dauer zahlloser Leben danach in Dunkelheit verbracht. Ein Leben... hmpf. Warmhäuter haben solch einen beschränkten Horizont. Yorick konnte sich kaum noch an seine frühen Jahre auf den Schatteninseln zurückerinnern, als er eifrig die verstreichenden Tage, dann Monate, dann Jahre zählte. Als die inneren Wände seiner Höhle nicht mehr als ein Strudel gekrümmter Linien waren, hielt er inne. Es machte genauso wenig Sinn, die Tage im Tode zu zählen wie Atemzüge im Leben. Er fragte sich kurz, wie viele Male er die Dauer eines Lebens abgestrichen hatte - eine weitere, vollkommen sinnlose Übung. Das Zirpen von Grillen störte ihn in seinen Gedanken. Es war die Art von Geräuschen, die tiefe Kontemplation sanft umrahmen, einen aber in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, wenn man sich darauf konzentrierte. Noch mehr Leben, das sich durch seine Stunden quälte, sich an einen Zweck klammerte, wie auf Kohlen tanzende Flammen. Der Geruch feuchter Erde begrüßte ihn wie einen alten Freund und erstreckte sich um ihn herum. Yorick schätze seine Umgebung ab. Er stand zwischen Reihen mit Grabsteinen, die sich scheinbar endlos in alle Richtungen ausdehnten. Es lag eine bedeutungsschwangere Stille in der Luft, die Orte des Übergangs zwischen Leben und Tod charakterisierte. Diese Atmosphäre durchzog jeden Zentimeter der Schatteninseln, auch wenn das Leben diese Ufer schon vor langer Zeit verlassen hatte. Einst sinnierte Yorrick, dass diese Gärten voll frischen Todes doch sehr einem Kloß im Hals der Existenz glichen, umso schaler und voller Unbehagen, je länger sie über ihre Kreuzwege nachsannen. Nun fragte er sich lediglich, weshalb hier ein Leichnam war. Der Körper war auf einen Wagen neben einem neuen, aber namenlosen Grabstein gelegt worden. Körper störten ihn nicht – ganz im Gegenteil. Der Anblick von Seelen, welche durch die verschiedenen Stadien des Todes gingen, war einer der wenigen Nervenkitzel, die einem Totengräber von den Schatteninseln erlaubt waren. Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass tote Körper (nicht zu verwechseln mit untoten Körpern) sich selten so, also schon zum Begräbnis bereit, präsentierten. Es gab eine Zeit, in der Yorick dies in Frage gestellt hätte, in der er versucht hätte, den Kadaver zu identifizieren, mit seiner Familie zu sprechen und sicherzustellen, dass sein Name und irgendwelche angemessenen Belanglosigkeiten in seinen Grabstein geätzt würden. Jetzt versenkte er seine Schaufel in die Erde, glücklich damit, dass er mit dem Geist der Neugier nun fertig war. Mit jeder Schaufelvoll mehrte sich eine Art von Gewissensbissen. Auf gewisse Art war er davon verzaubert. Emotionen waren Sache der Lebenden. Wenn man sein drittes oder viertes Jahrhundert des Untotendaseins hinter sich hat, verblasst die Erinnerung an Emotionen so sehr, dass man sich fragt, weshalb es einen überhaupt kümmert, ob man sich an sie erinnert. Genau da setzt die Trennung zwischen Warmhäutern und Untoten ein. Ein Totengräber muss sich an einen Zeitplan halten und Warmhäuter sind einfach so wahnsinnig verbunden mit ihren Leben, trotz Jahrzehntelanger Vorbereitung auf das Unvermeidliche. Und es ist letztendlich das Unvermeidliche. Yorick hatte es ein oder zwei Mal mit einem Kompromiss versucht, indem er Leute lebendig begrub, damit sie ihr kostbares Leben bis zum allerletzten Moment genießen konnten, doch das verursachte meist doppelt so viele Probleme und niemand wusste seine Bemühungen zu schätzen. Als er die Grabstelle ausgehoben hatte, erfüllte eine düstere Vorahnung Yoricks Geist. Aus Gründen, die er nicht recht ausmachen konnte, bedeutete diese Beerdigung etwas. Er wünschte sich gleichzeitig, sie könne für immer dauern und er hätte sie bereits hinter sich gebracht. Letzteres schien im praktikabler. Er wuchtete den Körper kurzerhand in seine Grabstelle und kletterte dann hinein, um seine Arme zu verschränken und sie so zu arrangieren, dass sie den Anschein von Würde erweckte. Es hatte etwas gespenstisch Vertrautes an sich. All die Gesichter, die er begraben hatte – die zahllosen Gesichter – verschwammen nun ineinander. Weshalb war dieser hier anders? Er kletterte aus dem Loch heraus und starrte ein letztes Mal hinunter. Er hatte seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr über das Leben eines seiner Pfleglinge nachgedacht, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen: er fühlte eine Art unerfüllte Bestimmung von diesem hier ausgehen. Gerade als er bereit war, die Erde wieder auf dem Grab anzuhäufen, rutschte er aus. Die Schaufel polterte in das Loch. Yorick war seine Schaufel … noch nie aus den Händen geglitten. Panisch jagte er ihr nach, rutschte aber erneut aus. Die Erde, die er neben dem Grab aufgetürmt hatte, stürzte nun ohne ersichtliche Ursache von selbst in das Grab wie eine Lawine. Yorick versuchte verzweifelt sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie strömte ungehindert an ihm vorüber. Er blickte nach unten und endlich verstand er. Die Schaufel ruhte fein säuberlich auf dem Körper, unter den gefalteten Armen eingeklemmt. Das Gesicht – das eine Gesicht, das er hätte kennen müssen – war sein eigenes. Es war das Gesicht von Unschuld, Hoffnung, Traurigkeit. Es war ein Gesicht, noch am Beginn seiner Reise, das bereits überzeugt war, das Ende schon gesehen zu haben. Und Yorick hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Erde fiel nun wie ein Sturzbach hinab und hatte den Körper vollständig begraben, die letzten Reste des Gesichtes verschwanden gerade. Yorick tauchte in das Loch hinab und begann wie besessen den Schmutz wegzuwischen. Die Bewegung war ihm fremd, ohne seine Schaufel war er vollkommen verloren. Als das letzte Körnchen Erde in das Grab gefallen war, war Yorick bis zu seinen Ellenbögen eingegraben. Er hatte, solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, nichts so stark gefühlt – nur diese eiserne Traurigkeit. "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Yorick?" Er sah auf. Ein in eine Robe gekleideter Mann stand über ihm, eine Art Magier. Das Gesicht war verborgen. "Wer bist du?" fragte Yorick. "Ich arbeite für die Liga der Legenden, das ist alles, was du wissen musst." "Deine Liga interessiert mich jetzt nicht. Ich will nur diesen Körper." "Der Körper ist nicht real. Er ist aus deiner Erinnerung erschaffen. Eine Illusion. Normalerweise würde ich hier stehen mit dem Gesicht einer Person, die du einmal gekannt hast, aber es scheint, als hättest du alle vergessen." Yorick dachte darüber nach. Es konnte nur wahr sein. "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten?" beharrte der Mann. "Ich möchte etwas... anderes tun. Ich möchte erinnern... und erinnert werden." Yorick fühlte sich, als würde etwas die Kontrolle über seine Zunge übernehmen. Wasser war auf seinem Gesicht. Was ist das? Was passiert hier? "Wir können dir diese Möglichkeit anbieten, Yorick, aber wir müssen einige Dinge von dir wissen." Die Stimme zögerte keine Sekunde. "Worüber?" "Darüber, woher du kommst." "Ich erinnere mich nicht." "Nicht, wo du geboren wurdest. Ich meine die Schatteninseln." Yorick ließ die Worte in der Luft hängen. "Sehr gut." "Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?" Der Mann war gegangen, bevor Yorick antworten konnte. Yorick fühlte sich richtig allein, aber auch – irgendwie am Rande seines Bewusstseins – aufgeregt. Diese Liga der Legenden würde bald der Verlockung des Todes erliegen. Alte Zitate ;Bei Auswahl: * ;Angriff: * * * * * * ;Bewegung: * * * * * * * * * ;Verspottung: * ;Witz: * ;Bei Verwendung von : * * * ;Bei Verwendung von : * * * Gewundener Wald Altar Antworten Wenn die Altare im Gewundenen Wald einnimtkönnen die Altare folgende Antworten geben: ;Westlicher Altar: * * * ;Östlicher Altar: * * * |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Yorick Screenshots.png|Klassischer Yorick (Championüberarbeitung) Skins ; : * Im Hintergrund seines Splash-Arts sind einige zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Referenz an den , welcher ein Dienstleistungsberuf für Begräbnisse ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit , , , und . ; : * Der Skin wurde an den Musiker von angelehnt. ** Wenn er tanzt, spielt er das Intro von Lightbringer auf seinem Bass. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2019 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * , , und teilen sich ihr Splash-Art. ** Sowohl das Katzen- als auch das Hunde-Splash-Art sind verbunden und man kann viele weitere Champions sehen: *** *** als *** *** *** Die Katzenverwandlung von *** *** *** *** *** *** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= center|640px ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| Katzen gegen Hunde - Login Screen| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Yorick Art Spotlight| Yorick Eulogy of the Isles VFX - Behind the Scenes Arclight Yorick| Pentakill Mortal Reminder OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO League of Legends Music League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| |-|Galerie= Yorick Konzept.png|Yorick Konzept 1 Yorick WIP.jpg|Yorick Konzept 2 Yorick Ghoul Konzept.png|Yorick Ghoul Konzept Yorick Undertaker Konzept.jpg|Bestatter Yorick Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Yorick Pentakill Konzept.jpg|Pentakill-Yorick Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) You will not forget.jpg|Yorick Update Promo Yorick Update Konzept 1.png|Yorick Update Konzept 1 Yorick Update Konzept 2.png|Yorick Update Konzept 2 Yorick Update Konzept 3.png|Yorick Update Konzept 3 Yorick Update Konzept 04.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update Konzept 05.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update Konzept 06.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update Konzept 07.jpg|Yorick Update Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yorick Update model 01.jpg|Yorick Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Yorick Update model 02.jpg|Yorick Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Yorick Update model 03.jpg|Yorick Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Brian King) Yorick VU splash Konzept 01.jpg|Yorick Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Yorick VU splash Konzept 02.gif|Yorick Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pentakill MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 03.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 04.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR Konzept 05.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Bestatter-Yorick - Skin-Spotlight| Pentakill-Yorick - Skin-Spotlight| Lichtbogen-Yorick - Skin-Spotlight| Miaurick - Skin-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts Yorick Standard Yorick S alt.jpg|1. Standard Yorick Yorick Bestatter-Yorick S alt.jpg|1. Bestatter-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Yorick S alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Yorick S alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Yorick S alt3.jpg|3. Pentakill-Yorick Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Yorick Standard Yorick L alt.jpg|1. Standard Yorick Yorick Bestatter-Yorick L alt.jpg|1. Bestatter-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Yorick L alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Yorick L alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Yorick Yorick Pentakill-Yorick L alt3.jpg|3. Pentakill-Yorick |Trivia= Trivia * Yorick wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * Yoricks Name stammt aus , wo Yorick ein toter Hofnarr ist, dessen Schädel von Totengräbern exhumiert wurden. * Die Namen von Yoricks Fähigkeiten sind Anspielungen auf die . * In seinem klassischen Artwork steht Yorick auf einem Grabstein mit der Inschrift "MORI". Dies ist sein Familienname und hat mehrere Bedeutungen welche sich auf den Tod oder das Sterben beziehen. ** ist ein lateinischer Ausdruck, welcher im mittelalterlichen Europa benutzt wurde. Er bedeutet so viel wie "Bedenke, dass du sterben musst". Es ist der häufigste, verwendete Ausdruck mit dem Wort "Mori". * Yorick war der erste Champion, welcher vor seinem Artwork veröffentlicht wurde. Hauptsächlich durch Phreak, welcher durch einen verzögerten Flug von in Schweden kam. * Yorick hat eines der abwechslungsreichesten Fähigkeitensets im ganzen Spiel. Darunter werden normale Angriffe modifiziert, Flächenschaden, ein Sofortzauber und ein Sofortzauber für Verbündete. Dazu gehören kontrollierbare und nicht kontrollierbare Tiere. * Yorick und sind die einzigen Champions, welche kontrollierbare sowie nicht kontrollierbare Tiere haben. * Yoricks Job als Fährmann für die untoten Einwohner der Schatteninseln ist eine Anlehnung auf , die Seelen ins Jenseits geleiten. Zitate * '''Westlicher Altar' - "Ach, armer Yorick." ist eine Anspielung an . * Östlicher Altar - "Bringt eure Toten raus! Bringt eure Toten raus!!" ist eine Anspielung an die Leichenwaagen während der schwarzen Pest. Der Spurch wurde durch Monthy Pythons bekannt. Entwicklung * Yorick's Kit wurde von Coronach konzipiert, aber sein Konzept wurde von RiotBear entworfen.Which Red Made Yorick? Romulus? Bestätigt durch Rinoa. Yorick WIP.jpg|E3 2011 work-in-progress Bestatter-Yorick.jpg|Bestatter-Yorick Konzept Pentakill-Yorick.jpg|Pentakill-Yorick Konzept Champion-Vorschau - Yorick, der Totengräber ;von Average Gatsby Champion-Vorschau - Yorick, der Totengräber Was einen wahren Meister ausmacht ist es, wenn er alle durch die bloße Ausführung einer Tätigkeit beindruckt, die anderswo als alltäglich angesehen wird. Man dürfte sich so also recht sicher sein, dass man schon wirklich gut sein muss, wenn man andere durch die Nutzung einer Schaufel faszinieren können möchte. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf möchte ich euch , den Totengräber, vorstellen. Er ist nicht nur geschickter im Ausheben von Gräbern als alle anderen, er schafft es sogar, damit in gute Gesellschaft zu gelangen...auch wenn diese eher ausgehungert und ausfällt. Also eher das eine oder das andere. Champion-Aktualisierung: Yorick, der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen war schon immer ein praktisch denkender Mann. Ihm war klar, dass er stärker werden musste, um den schwarzen Nebel zu zerstören, der die Gesegneten Inseln verdarb. Auch wenn er dafür den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub austreiben musste. Also machte er sich die ganze Welt des Bösen zunutze, die dem Umhang innewohnt, der nun auf seinen Schultern lastet: In dessen unergründlichen Tiefen wirbelt die Essenz von ein Tausend verdammten Seelen. Wenn der Hirte ein Wesen aus diesem brodelnden Pesthauch voller verlorener Seelen beschwört, hört nur er das Wehklagen und Zähneknirschen der elenden Brut – dies ist seine Bürde und gleichzeitig auch die Quelle seiner Macht. Sein ultimatives Ziel besteht darin, diese Seelen zu befreien, und er benutzt sie – und sie ihn – um alles in ihrem Weg zu vernichten. Champion-Aktualisierung: Yorick, der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen P= ;Hirte verlorener Seelen left|64px Yorick kann sich bis zu vier Nebelgänger gleichzeitig zu Diensten rufen. Nebelgänger verwesen, wenn sie sich zu weit von Yorick oder der entfernen. Gelegentlich entsteht ein Grab, wenn gegnerische Vasallen oder neutrale Monster in der Nähe von Yorick sterben, und alle gegnerischen Champions, die in seiner Nähe sterben, hinterlassen auch ein Grab. |-|Q= ;Sterbesakramente & Erwecken left|64px Yoricks nächster normaler Angriff verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden und stellt ein wenig wieder her. Wenn Sterbesakramente ein Ziel tötet, entsteht ein Grab. Wenn sich mindestens drei Gräber in der Nähe befinden und Sterbesakramente abklingt, kann Yorick stattdessen wirken und aus den Gräbern auferstehen lassen. |-|W= ;Düstere Prozession left|64px Yorick beschwört eine zerstörbare Wand aus Leichen, die den Zielbereich für ein paar Sekunden einkreist. |-|E= ;Klagenebel left|64px Yorick schleudert eine Nebelsphäre, die verursacht, das Ziel und es markiert. Yorick und die erhalten , wenn sie sich auf markierte Ziele zu bewegen. |-|R= ;Abgesang der Inseln left|64px Yorick beschwört die Herrin des Nebels (auf höheren Rängen bringt sie gleich noch ein paar mit). Die Herrin bewegt sich und greift nach eigenem Gutdünken an. Wenn Yorick das Ziel der Herrin angreift, verursacht er abhängig vom . center|640px Spielweise ;Anfangsphase und mittleres Spiel Yorick lebt schon länger als die meisten Menschen und über die Jahre ist er richtig gut darin geworden, sich in Geduld zu üben. Der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen ist genau dann am glücklichsten, wenn er in Ruhe auf der Lane farmen kann. Dort kann er gemütlich eine ganze Totenstadt aus Gräbern ausheben und so Gebäude oder die unglücklichen Seelen, die ihm im Weg stehen, belagern. Nebelgänger eignen sich hervorragend für Belagerungen, aber sie sind nicht besonders helle. Einmal aus der relativen Sicherheit des Seelenschleim-Umhangs auf Yoricks Schultern gerissen, schmeißen sie sich eigentlich geradewegs die Lane hinunter (mit viel Gestöhne und ausgefahrenen Klauen, versteht sich). Sie halten nicht sehr viel aus, also hat Yorick nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster für effektive Scharmützel zur Verfügung, wenn er gerade einen Haufen Nebelgänger beschworen hat. Mit seiner Ghul-Armee im Schlepptau kann der Hirte seinen Lane-Gegner mit Düstere Prozession einkreisen, ihn mit Klagenebel vollspritzen und dann aufschließen, um dem gefangenen Gegenspieler die Sterbesakramente zu verpassen. Yoricks Potenzial als wahrer Dämon, der auf zwei Lanes gleichzeitig Druck machen kann, entfaltet sich, wenn er auf seinen Ult, Abgesang der Inseln, zugreifen kann. Sogar ohne mittelgroße Vasallenwelle können Yorick und die Herrin eine quasi unaufhaltbare Armee aus Nebelgängern bilden, die Türme ewig beschäftigen können, während der Hirte und die Herrin die Abwehranlage zerlegen. Jeder Nebelgänger kann ein Turmgeschoss schlucken und auch die Herrin hält ein paar Treffer aus, bevor sie den Geist aufgibt. Wenn du Yorick zu lange in der Lane alleine lässt, siehst du dich bald einer Armee gegenüber, die um deinen Nexus wuselt. Yoricks Passiv und sein Ult geben seinem Team die einzigartige Möglichkeit, im mittleren Spiel aus Tötungen einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu schlagen. Da verblichene Gegner als Nebelgänger wiedergeboren werden, stehen Yoricks Team eine Menge Freunde zur Verfügung, die schnell mit Türmen fertig werden. ;Teamkämpfe und spätes Spiel Der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen ist wegen seines langsamen, schlurfenden Lauftempos und des Fehlens von Fähigkeiten, mit denen er aufschließen kann, nicht sehr gut darin, Kämpfe zu initiieren. Und wenn er nicht ein paar Vasallen den Todesstoß verpasst, um vor dem Kampf ein paar Gräber bereitzustellen, kann er seine Stärken nicht ausspielen, wenn Seelen und Sprüche aufeinanderprallen. Sobald er an der Front steht, verhält sich Yorick jedoch wie ein Moloch. Er sollte sich auf Durchhaltevermögen konzentrieren, damit er in Teamkämpfen lange genug durchhält, bis sein Passiv anschlägt. Wenn um ihn herum die Gegner fallen, hat er mehr als genug Material, um mehr Nebelgänger zu formen. Mit seinem W, Düstere Prozession, kann Yorick gut abdrängen und Gegner in Schach halten. Die Mauer aus sich windenden Körpern eignet sich hervorragend dazu, gegnerische Moloche davon abzuhalten, in die hinteren Reihen vorzudringen, oder auch, um den gegnerischen Carry aus dem Kampf zu drängen. Besonders stolz kann allerdings der sein, der einen gegnerischen Magier oder Schützen in seinem Ring einschließt. Wenn das Opfer nicht schnell mit normalen Angriffen ausbrechen kann, freut sich dein Team auf eine Runde „Hau die Annie“. In Teamkämpfen sollte Yorick immer die Herrin des Nebels im Auge behalten. Wenn sie ein Ziel alleine angreift, verursacht sie nicht viel Schaden. Kommt der Hirte seiner Herrin zu Hilfe, kannst du dich allerdings über einen Multiplikationseffekt freuen. Die Herrin bleibt bestehen, bis ihr Leben aufgebraucht ist. Sie kann ihm über längere Zeit als persönliche Fernkämpferin dienen, wenn Yorick Schaden auf sich zieht – er greift auf Nahkampfangriffe zurück, sie attackiert aus der Distanz. Wenn beide Lanes unbeaufsichtigt sind, kann der Hirte die ungewöhnlichste Fähigkeit aus seinem Set zur Schau stellen und auf beiden Lanes gleichzeitig Druck ausüben. Und so sieht das dann aus: Die Herrin des Nebels ist ziemlich intelligent im Vergleich zu gewöhnlichen KI-Begleitern, und macht auf der Lane weiter Druck, auch wenn Yorick sie alleine lässt. Er kann die Herrin in der oberen Lane rufen und sich dann runter in die untere Lane teleportieren, die er dann alleine pusht. Wenn die beiden weit genug von einander entfernt sind, können sie jeweils ihre eigenen Armeen aus Nebelgängern erschaffen (jeweils bis zu vier) und in zwei Lanes gleichzeitig Druck machen (zumindest so lange der Rest des Team sich ’ne Minute lang um die mittlere Lane kümmert). Natürlich ist Yorick ohne seine ghulhafte Begleiterin viel schwächer. Hier ist Vorgehen mit Köpfchen gefragt. Champion-Einblicke: Yorick, der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen Yorick ist kein beliebter Champion. Wir geben es ja zu! Von den 132 Champions in League war der verwahrloste grüne Kerl immer derjenige, der am wenigsten gespielt wurde und die wenigsten Sympathiepunkte eingeheimst hat. Aber warum? Er mag zwar nicht so wirklich ins Metaspiel passen und ist schwierig abzustimmen, aber wir glauben, dass es einen einfachen Grund für Yoricks Unbeliebtheit gibt: Niemand ist gerne Totengräber. Wenn du die neuesten Geschichten zu den Schatteninseln noch nicht kennst, gibt es hier eine kurze Zusammenfassung: Vor langer Zeit reiste der gestürzte König an einen Ort, der als die Gesegneten Inseln bekannt war. Er wollte mit den ewigen Wassern der Inseln seine Gemahlin wieder zum Leben erwecken. Doch das Wasser war nie dafür gedacht, die Toten wiederzuerwecken, und als der König ihren Leichnam in die magischen Wasser senkte, wurden sie korrumpiert. Der schwarze Nebel, der daraufhin aus dem Becken stieg, löste einen magischen Kataklysmus aus, der die Gesegneten Inseln in die Schatteninseln verwandelte – einen Ort, an dem die Toten keine Ruhe finden. Yorick, ein ehemaliger Mönch der Inseln, ist eine mehr oder weniger gute Seele. Allerdings wird er langsam vom Nebel verdorben, der in Form eines Umhangs an seinem Rücken klebt und aus Tausenden und Abertausenden gequälten Seelen besteht. Denk mal drüber nach. Welches Bild kommt dir in den Sinn, wenn du das Wort „Totengräber“ liest? Wahrscheinlich ein buckliger, halbtoter Verrückter, der beständig durch den Regen schlurft und nur innehält, wenn er mit einem krummen Finger herumwedelt oder Kinder anschreit, die sein Grundstück betreten. Und genau so einer war Yorick. Er war der moderne Stereotyp eines Friedhofwärters (ein absolut normaler Job, aber absolut kein Kind will Friedhofswärter werden, wenn es mal groß ist). Und doch bestand über die Jahrhunderte hinweg in jeder Kultur der Bedarf nach Menschen, die sich um die Toten kümmern. Und in einigen Kulturen waren diese Wächter des Lebens nach dem Tode stolz auf ihre Profession und mussten extremen Aufwand betreiben, um verlorene Seelen ins Jenseits zu führen – oder wo auch immer sie hinsollten. Im alten China hatten reisende buddhistische Mönche zum Beispiel oft Mondzahnschaufeln dabei: eine doppelseitige Waffe mit einer schaufelartigen Kelle an der einen und einer halbmondförmigen Klinge an der anderen Seite. Dieses Werkzeug erfüllte mehrere Funktionen: Wenn ein Mönch auf seinem Weg auf eine Leiche stieß, konnte er sie angemessen beerdigen und die notwendigen buddhistischen Rituale vollführen. Und wenn er auf Banditen oder wilde Tiere traf, konnte er mit der Halbmondklinge seinen heiligen Zorn auf sie niederfahren lassen. Und die Geschichte der Mondzahnschaufel hat uns auch dazu inspiriert, mit Yorick in eine neue Richtung zu gehen. Vielleicht könnte er auch ein wenig mehr wie die alten Totengräber sein, die sich zwar um die Toten kümmern, aber gleichzeitig den Tod bringen können? Unser Author John „JohnODyin“ O’Bryan machte sich daran, eine neue Hintergrundgeschichte für Yorick auszuarbeiten, die ein bisschen mehr Heavy Metal war. „Er ist nicht nur ein Totengräber“, sagt JohnODyin. „Er ist ein Wächter des Lebens und des Todes. Immer wenn jemand dem Tode nahe ist, kann Yorick entscheiden, ob er ihn dank der Phiole mit heiligem Wasser, die er um seinen Hals trägt, ins Leben zurückholt, oder ihn auf den Weg in die Unterwelt schickt.“ Er ist eine verdrehte Kombination aus dem Tod selbst und einem Schutzengel, der von ganz oben aus Recht spricht. thumb|center|600 px Aufgrund dieser neuen Hintergrundgeschichte haben wir aus dem Totengräber den Hirten der verlorenen Seelen gemacht. Und dann wurde es knifflig: Jetzt mussten wir das irgendwie ins Spiel übertragen. ;Ein Tässchen Seelenschleim aus dem Ghul-Aquarium Trotz den Problemen, die wir lange Zeit mit Yoricks Design hatten, hatten wir eine ziemlich eindeutige Vorstellung davon, wie sein Fähigkeitenset und sein Aussehen angepasst werden mussten. Er sollte ein Nekromant bleiben, also musste er auch weiterhin Geister oder Ghule oder etwas Ähnliches beschwören. Die neue Hintergrundgeschichte zum Seelenumhang auf seinen Schultern diente als die perfekte Erklärung dafür, dass er Nebelgänger in die Welt bringen kann – er greift dazu einfach in den Nebel und zieht eine Handvoll Ghule hervor. Die Nebelgänger sind nicht von einem speziellen Toten beseelt, wenn sie erweckt werden, denn wenn Yorick dem suppenartigen Schleim seines Umhangs eine Seele hinzufügt, ist das, als würde man eine Tasse Wasser in ein Schwimmbecken gießen. Wenn Yorick im Spiel Erwecken wirkt, erfüllt er die Leichen seiner Gegner mit einer Tasse voll schwarzem Nebel, den er aus dem Ghul-Aquarium auf seinem Rücken abgeschöpft hat. Der Nebel erweckt den Leichnam zum Leben und erschafft einen Nebelgänger. Die Mönchsschaufel diente als Ankerpunkt für unsere visuelle Überarbeitung, aber es war nicht schwer, noch andere Bereiche zu identifizieren, die verbessert werden mussten. Yoricks neue Rolle als der Hirte der verlorenen Seelen implizierte, dass er sich wohl eher in zeremonielle Roben hüllt als in ein Bündel Lumpen. „Seine neue Ausstattung besteht größtenteils aus Stein und ähnelt der, die ein gewichthebender Mönch verwenden würde“, erklärt Konzeptzeichner Gem „Lonewingy“ Lim. „Es dient zur Dekoration, aber soll auch zeigen, wie diszipliniert der Junge ist.“ Von hinten erweckt das steinige Kostüm des Hirten auch den Eindruck, als würde ein wandelnder Grabstein durch die Kluft schlurfen. Das war Absicht, da es sich gut in seine beständige, überlegte Spielweise einfügt. Wenn er sich ein Ziel gesetzt hat, bekommt er den Tunnelblick – dann will er nur noch mit seiner Armee die Lane nach vorne bringen. Langsam. Kontinuierlich. }} Dieser Ansatz der langsamen und stetigen Bewegung in seinen Animationen und seinem Design funktioniert besonders gut, weil wir dem Spieler das Gefühl geben wollten, dass man als Yorick eine ganze Armee bewegt. Das bedeutete auch, dass Yoricks Aktualisierung die KI-Horde beibehalten musste, wie uns Champion-Designer Sol „Solcrushed“ Kim erklärt. „Letzten Endes ist er ein Charakter, der testet, wie gut du dich an vorhersehbares KI-Verhalten anpassen kannst“, sagt Solcrushed. „Nebelgänger verfügen über eine ziemlich simple KI. Man ist der Hirte einer Herde Schafe.“ Die größte Herausforderung an Yoricks Spieldesign bestand laut Solcrushed darin, herauszufinden, wie man die Ghule zum Leben erwecken sollte. Anfangs wurde jeder Vasall, dem die Sterbesakramente verpasst wurden, sofort zu einem Nebelgänger. Yorick erweckte einen Nebelgänger, sein Gegner tötete einen Nebelgänger, und wieder von vorne. Das System war für alle ziemlich unbefriedigend, weil Yorick zu keinem Zeitpunkt über eine wirkliche Armee verfügte und sein Gegner sich beständig mit nerviger Kleinarbeit rumschlagen musste. thumb|center|600 px Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt im Designprozess erweckte der Ult des Hirten einfach global Ghule. Die ganze Karte wurde in Dunkelheit gehüllt und alles, was während der kalten Nacht dahingerafft wurde, kehrte als Ghul wieder zurück. Die Ghul-Armee machte auf allen Lanes gleichzeitig Druck und die wiedererweckten Leichname der gerade gefarmten Monster strömte aus dem Dschungel hervor. „Das war ziemlich cool, aber absolut abgedreht und völlig unberechenbar, also haben wir es wieder rausgeschmissen“, meint Solcrushed. Das Hauptziel von Yoricks Überarbeitung ist laut Solcrushed ziemlich leicht auf den Punkt zu bringen: „Ich will einfach, dass die Spieler ihren Nekromanten endlich cool finden.“ Alte Fähigkeiten Nach dem Verwenden einer Basisfähigkeit beschwört '''Yorick' einen Ghoul nahe des getroffenen Zieles. Jeder Ghoul erhält Boni, basierend auf der Fähigkeit, die ihn beschwört hat. |leveling = |description2 = Für jeden aktiven Ghoul oder verursacht Yorick 5 % erhöhten Schaden auf seinen normalen Angriffen und reduziert erlittenen Schaden um 5 % (bis zu 4 mal kumulativ). }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Yorick'''s nächster normaler Angriff innerhalb von 10 Sekunden erhält und verursacht . |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Omen des Krieges beschwört einen schemenhaften Ghoul mit und . Solange dieser Ghoul aktiv ist, wird Yorick und erhält die selbe Menge an . |leveling2 = |ad}}}} %|ms}}}} |description3 = Omen des Krieges . }}| (wendet keinen an und kann keine Gebäude betreffen). }} }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |description = '''Yorick verursacht in einem gewählten Bereich und getroffene Gegner für Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = :}} Omen der Pestilenz beschwört einen verwesenden Ghoul, welcher alle Sekunden die Hälfte der von Omen der Pestilenz anwendet/erneuert. |leveling2 = %}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Yorick verursacht am ausgewählten Ziel , wobei er sich für 40 % des verursachten Schadens . |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Omen des Hungers beschwört einen ausgehungerten Ghoul. Die normalen Angriffe des Ghouls Yorick für % von Yoricks Angriffschadens|ad}} (gegen verdoppelt). }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Yorick beschwört einen Wiedergänger in der Gestalt eines seiner Verbündeten oder in Yorick's Gestalt, der bis zu 10 Sekunden anhält. |description2 = Stirbt der Verbündete, während der Wiedergänger besteht, opfert sich der Wiedergänger, um den Verbündeten an Ort und Stelle mit wiederzubeleben. 10 Sekunden nach der Wiederbelebung stirbt der Verbündete. }}| und werden Seelen während der Wiederbelebung verloren. Sollte das Wiederbelebte Ziel sterben, so verliert es keine weiteren Seelen. }} }} Alte Begleiter Ghoul= |damagetype = |as = |hp = |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = 125 |ms = |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = 50 % |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = Automatisch |target = |onhit = |spelleffects = |protection = |attackpriority = |abilities = # Ziel der Fähigkeit, mit welcher der Ghoul beschworen wurde # # # Gegnerische Türme |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} |-|Wiedergänger= % des Angriffsschadens des Zieles|ad}} |damagetype = |as = 100 % des Zieles |hp = % des Zieles |hpregen = 100 % des Zieles |armor = 100 % des Zieles |magicresist = 100 % des Zieles |range = 100 % des Zieles |ms = 100 % des Zieles |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = R''' oder '''ALT + Rechtsklick, wenn von Yorick kontrolliert |target = |onhit = |spelleffects = |protection = |attackpriority = |abilities = # Wiedergänger profitieren von verbündeten Auren. # Wiedergänger profitieren von allen Gegenständen, die gekauft wurden (außer Auren, die vom Wiedergänger ausgehen, Runen, Meisterschaften und der Passiven von ) |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie= V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 5 % erhöht. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 28.01.2019: * ** Die Abklingzeit wird nicht länger zurückgesetzt, wenn die Herrin genau in dem Augenblick stirbt, in dem Yorick sie ziehen lässt. V9.2: * ** Nebelgänger und die Herrin verursachen nicht mehr länger verringerten Schaden, wenn sie weit von Yorick entfernt sind. * ** 12 / 8 / 4 (auf den Stufen 1 / 7 / 13), 4 bei ARAM ⇒ 12 / 6 / 2 (auf den Stufen 1 / 7 / 13), 2 bei ARAM ** ⇒ * ** Nebelgänger und die Herrin scheitern nicht länger manchmal daran, einen Gegner mit Klagenebel zu treffen. * ** ⇒ ** Die Herrin beginnt nicht länger automatisch, auf einer Lane Druck aufzubauen, wenn sie weit genug von Yorick entfernt ist. Sie wird stattdessen zu ihm zurückkehren. ** Yorick kann jetzt Abgesang der Inseln reaktivieren, um die Herrin freizugeben, kann sie aber nicht wieder zurückholen, nachdem er das getan hat. Sie übt so lange Druck auf die nächstgelegene Lane aus, bis sie stirbt. V8.23 - Hotfix vom 21.11.2018: * Nebelgänger und die Herrin des Nebels ziehen nicht länger Aggro auf Yorick, wenn sie einem gegnerischen Champion Schaden zufügen. Die ursprüngliche Korrektur der Turmaggro bleibt bestehen. V8.23 * Yorick wird jetzt von Vasallen und Türmen ins Visier genommen, wenn Nebelgänger und die Herrin des Nebels einem gegnerischen Champion Schaden zufügen. }}